Remember?
by Word.Butterfly.Weasley
Summary: Draco and Hermione wake up one day and basically spend most of it reminiscing-probably because she's majorly stalling. Will she ever tell him? Fluffy Dramione one-shot. Rated K for language and sexual content. Please review? :D Not the first one shot I've written. I lied.


Hermione looked over at her husband in hesitation. He was snoring heavily as he always did on Monday mornings, when he had worked the day shift the day before. It was 8:30, the point at which Hermione usually woke up. Draco shouldn't wake up for another hour, but… now was a good a time as ever.

You see, after a year of marriage and a prior nine years of dating (ten years together total), 25-year-old Hermione Granger knew her husband Draco very well. And she knew this:

Her husband was very happy during the day, and very cranky at night. And since she didn't want to spoil his mood or get him even crankier, she knew one little trick when she wanted to give him news.

Wait until the exact moment he wakes up.

Although she was scared of what he would say, he needed to know. If he would leave, he would leave and her life would be over. Oh well. She had Harry and Ron. Sort of. But never in the many ways she had Draco, who she loved and cherished as much, if not a teensy bit more, than he friends.

He infuriated her so much at times, and at others he would make her smile when no one else could—her parents, Mrs. Weasley, George, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Luna, and Neville included.

Way back when, in Hogwarts, he would put up a shell and snap at her and her friends. But when they started dating in their fourth year, all that washed away like the sand under a tide. Would that happen again now? Would he just melt under it all, or would he put up that damned shell?

She wondered.

So Hermione twisted a little under the covers and tapped Draco on the shoulder. "Draco?"

He didn't shift.

Then she shook him. "Draco…"

He turned onto his side, his back to her.

She sighed and jabbed him on the side. "Draco!"

He woke with a start, sitting up straight as an arrow. "Honey? What's wrong? Is someone in the house?" He looked around the room and then at the clock. "Why is it so early?"

"Um… we have plans today?"

"What day is it?" he asked groggily.

"Tuesday."

"Oh. What're we doing?"

"Uh… we're going to the… zoo. With Ginny and Harry."

"Oh," he sighed, tiredly. "The Potters. Don't they have anything better to do?"

"No."

He chuckled. "I know, I'm just kidding."

She laughed lightly and smacked him on the shoulder playfully. "Don't be mean, they're our friends."

Draco sighed, nodding. "Yes, yes, dear. I'm going to use the toilet now." He swung his legs over the bedside.

"No!" Hermione yelped.

Draco craned his neck to look back at her, his face curious. "Hermione, is something wrong?"

"Uh…" she stammered.

He crawled back onto the bed next to her. He kissed her neck lightly and said, "Look, if you don't want to go to this thing today, I'm good with boning and going back to bed."

She laughed again and shoved him this time. "Draco, come on."

"Then I go back to my original question," he said, laying down. "What's wrong, dear?"

She sighed, composing herself. "Look, I—you know how you used to be… well, quite frankly, love, down right _rude _in school?"

"Yes," he said, nodding and looking at the ceiling.

Hermione shuddered as the memories spread through her mind.

_Draco, the dark-humored Slytherin, stood across from the three in a wide-spread stance, his two cronies glaring from behind him._

"_Potty Potter. Peeves is right, you know. You are cursed," Draco spat at the trio._

"_Leave him alone!" Hermione yelled, stepping up to Draco's face._

"_No one asked you, Mudblood!"_

_Hermione did not lose face as she stared him down, her chocolate brown eyes melting his icy blue ones. "Shut up, Malfoy," Ron said. "Leave her alone."_

"_Ron," she snapped, "I can handle this myself."_

"_Yes, Weasley," Draco said calmly, looking at her quizzically. "Let her handle this herself."_

She cleared her throat. "And remember when you asked me out for the first time?"

"Vaguely," he said, nonchalantly.

A warmer, kinder memory overcame her, replacing the other one filled with a twinge of hatred.

_A fifteen-year-old Hermione stood by the punch bowl, sipping her punch delicately. Krum had tried to go way too far on the floor, so she had left him dateless._

_Malfoy slid over, grabbing the punch ladle and pouring his own drink. When he was done, he turned around and leaned on the table like she was._

"_Granger," he said, swigging some punch._

"_Malfoy," she sighed._

"_Where's your date?"_

"_Hopefully somewhere far, far away. Yours?"_

"_Being felt up by your date in a closet somewhere."_

_She took that in. "Gee, thank you, Draco. How delicate of you."_

"_No problem. Look, I have a proposition for you, Granger."_

"_Oh yes?"_

"_Yes."_

"_What is it?" she sighed, knowing she would regret it in a moment._

_He calmly took a sip of his punch. "Since we both lost our dates, I'd like it if we'd get together for a sort of a whole new date."_

_She blinked, wondering if he was kidding or not. "You're serious?"_

"_Indeed," he said, nodding, yet not looking her in the eye._

"_Well… okay, Malfoy—only on one condition."_

"_What?"_

"_You have to dance," she giggled, spinning out towards the dance floor._

_He laughed, looking at his feet. "Granger, I can't dance. I just—"_

"_Oh come on, Draco!" she giggled, leaning on her knees._

_He looked at her and blinked. "That might possibly be the first time you called me Draco."_

_As he continued to stare, she rolled her eyes. "Take a picture, it'll last longer. I'll be dancing with Ron." She went to leave._

"_No! Wait! I mean… uh… I might consider dancing."_

_She laughed. "Then come on. Let's make a night of it."_

"And when you first said I love you?"

"You said it first."

"Not as I recall."

And, oh yes, she recalled.

"_Draco!"_

"_Shut up, Mudblood," Bellatrix hissed, holding her nephew by the collar. She was holding him against the table she was standing on, bringing a dagger close to his throat. "If I had known he was a blood traitor all this time…"_

"_Hermione, we have to go!" Ron yelled over the sound of the battle at Malfoy Manor._

"_I…" she said hoarsely. "Hold on, Ronald!"_

"_Auntie Bella," Draco gasped for air. "Can't we… work this… out on… family night?"_

"_Shut up," she growled. "I never liked you…"_

_His girlfriend from Gryffindor had to do something. She ran up and dug her nails into Bella's arm. "Let him go!" Hermione cried, trying to rip Bellatrix's arm from Draco's neck._

"_Get off!" she yelled, impatiently trying to shake Hermione's grasp._

_Hermione was losing grip—she had to act fast. She sunk her teeth into Bellatrix's arm. She felt her teeth go deeper and deeper until she felt the metallic taste of blood hit her taste buds._

"_Ow!" Bella yelped, shaking her arm as she dropped Draco. He and Hermione ran for it, flailing to join Ron, Harry, and Neville only a few feet away. "Get back here, you filthy Mudblood! And you lousy no good blood traitor!"_

"_Bellatrix! Over here!" Harry spat. She turned to face him and they engaged in battle._

"_Hermione," Draco panted as they stopped for breath, "That was… that was…"_

"_Badass?" she suggested, giggling._

"_Badass," he agreed, laughing, full of relief. They reached over for a tender kiss._

"_Uh, Hermione," Ron said nervously, "we have to go. I know you have a life and all, but we will never have a chance to have ours if we don't _**get out of here!"**

"_Right, right," Hermione squeaked, running towards the others. Dobby moved to snap his fingers._

"_Hermione!"_

"_Draco?" she asked, turning slightly._

_He stumbled towards her, away from his father. "I just wanted to say," he panted, grabbing er arm, "I lo—"_

_Snap._

"—_ve you."_

"Well, alright," he sighed. "Maybe I said it first. Doesn't mean you said it last."

"True," she shrugged. "And remember our wedding night?"

"Wait, we're married?"

She glared.

"Just kidding, just kidding! Like it was yesterday, my dear."

"_In the good year of 2005, Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy take their first steps onto a dance floor as husband and wife!" Luna announced, clapping wildly from the DJ station and spinning around in circles._

"_I don't know if she was a very good idea," Draco whispered to his wife._

"_Oh, hush," Hermione said, still grinning as she had since 6:00 AM this morning. "It'll be perfect either way."_

"_I know," he sighed. "But does Potter really have to be here?"_

"_He's my best friend."_

"_Yes, yes, okay."_

_She laughed lightly. That wound would never heal over._

"_CAKE TIME!" Ron yelled, helping his beloved wife, Luna, down from the DJ station._

"_Oh, Ronald," Hermione sighed._

"_Oh, Hermione. Lighten up!"_

"_Hm." She mused. "Draco, can we cut the cake soon—or now?"_

"_Sure," he said, wandering over. He stood behind her as she grabbed the cake knife, then grabbed both her hands delicately. "Dear," he whispered, "is something wrong?"_

"_Very, very, tired," she sighed._

"_Oh."_

"_Hm."_

_She plopped the cake on a plate then held it up between them. He nodded solemnly and took a bit off. He raised it, pretended to carefully inspect it, and then smashed it in Hermione's face._

_She gaped as he and, everyone else, giggled. "Draco!"_

"_Hermione?" he asked, grinning._

_She sighed. "You can't just smash cake in my face!"_

"_And why not?"_

"_Because…" She scooped up a piece and shoved it all over him. He gaped as she said, "I haven't gotten you yet."_

_Faces covered in cake, they reached over for a kiss and everyone cheered. "Love you, dear," Draco said._

"_Love you, too."_

"Yes. I remember all those things. And why are we reminiscing about them now?"

"I guess they were just our greatest hits."

"We'll have other ones."

"Actually, that's what I wanted to talk about…"

He sat up and shook his head. "Hermione, we can talk at the zoo. I have to—"

She sighed in frustration and snapped, "Draco, shut up for a second and listen!"

He blinked at her. "What is it, dear?"

"Just… real quick, I need to know you love me."

"Yes! Of course I do. What is it?"

"Well…"

"What_ is_ it?"

"Alright! Draco, I'm pregnant."

_**Note: Hey guys! Welcome to the first one shot **_**and**_** Dramione **_**I've ever written.**_** Hope you liked it. :3**_


End file.
